


Oops

by Itsquiettime



Series: 25 Days of Septiplier [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfortunately, they were terrible at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

Mark and Jack had been friends since they were children. 

Jack lived with an aunt of his in America during the school year and went back home to his parents during the summer and the holidays.  

At that time, the boys lived across the street from one another and went to the same school. Naturally, as soon as their guardians had introduced them, they became inseparable. 

When Jack’s aunt moved back to Ireland early in Jack’s senior year of high school, Mark’s family took him in so he could finish school and graduate with his friends.  It wasn’t that much of a change as he lived with them half of the time anyway. 

That year was the first Christmas the two had spent together.  

Throughout college, the two would spend the first half of the summer and Thanksgiving, since it was an American holiday, with Mark’s family.  They spent the second part of the summer and Christmas with Jack’s family. 

It was during Thanksgiving break of their second year of college when they finally got together. 

Jack had known that he had a crush on his best friend since the year he had lived with him, his last year of high school.  He had been trying so hard for so long to keep his secret.  To not let it slip that his heart could only ever belong to a man who could not accept it. 

The day before Thanksgiving, they were meant to be cleaning up the yard while Mark’s mother and brother when to fetch the food, but really they were just playing in the leaves.  

Mark was lying in the middle of a giant leaf pile, breathless and dazed when Jack just rolled over out of the blue and kissed him.  

Completely taken by surprise, Mark jolted hard and pushed Jack away to look at him as if he had lost his mind, which he might actually have. 

Jack was heartbroken at the reaction.  He had just ruined a lifetime of friendship for just a second spent with Mark’s lips pressed against his own. 

He was about to pull away and go play in traffic when Mark took _him_ by surprise and gripped Jack’s shirt tight, jerking him down to lock their lips together once again. 

That night, between laughter, tears, and breathless moans, they connected in a whole new, and much more intimate, way. 

They never told their families of course, choosing to remain silent and tell them when they were ready. 

Unfortunately, they were terrible at keeping secrets. 

Everything had been going so well.  

They both had successful Youtube channels and had just moved to LA after graduating.  Their families thought nothing of them moving in together and never bothered to visit, leaving the two to live and laugh in peace and freedom. 

The first incident came one day while Jack was sitting in bed and sleepily skyping his mother who had called far too early in the morning.  Mark was sleeping soundly next to him. 

“Mom,” Jack whined “I don’t need a girl, I’m happy being single right now.” 

Mark shifted as he woke up, causing Jack to look over and see him watching Jack, trying not to laugh out loud at his struggles. 

“You’re not getting any younger, dear, and I want grandchildren!” 

Jack gulped, “You’ll get them eventually, Mom.  Right, Mark?” He had not realized what he said until it was already out of his mouth and his mother was looking at him as if he had suddenly just turned purple. 

He glanced over at Mark who had gone from giggles to a complete ‘Oh, _shit_ ’ look. 

“Why would you need Mark’s approval to have children?  Is he there?” 

“U-um” Jack was floundering for words, staring at his mother as if she were Satan himself.

Luckily, Mark’s rough morning voice came to his aid. 

“What Jack means is that we’ll probably have kids at the same time.  You know how we are.  And the laptop charger was in here, so he was just sitting on my bed to let it charge.” 

“Oh! Honestly, Jack. Are you too lazy to go back to your own bed?  You had to wake up poor Mark?”  His mother trailed into streams of useless blabber while Mark muffled his laughter against Jack’s thigh. 

The second incident happened while they were visiting Mark’s family for Thanksgiving again. 

Waking up early one morning, Jack decided to make breakfast for everyone.  

He dragged himself out of Mark’s arms and wrapped himself in his pajama bottoms and Mark’s flannel. He honestly wasn’t thinking about what he was wearing, the flannel was just warm, comfy, and smelled like his boyfriend. 

Mark’s mother came through the kitchen door first, still groggy and wobbling slightly.  Jack gave her a cup of coffee and smiled at her charmingly.  She only smiled back and did not comment of his state of dress. 

Mark came in next with his eyes still closed, blindly groping for coffee.  After Jack gave him his mug, he patted Jack’s cheek in gratitude then slumped into the chair next to his mother. 

Then came Mark’s brother, who was awake and aware far too early in the morning.  

After retrieving his coffee and having a seat, he took a look at a sleepy, shirtless Mark, then at a hyper, happy Jack in a shirt that was obviously too big for him. “Jack? Wasn’t Mark wearing that shirt yesterday?” 

Jack, who was busy trying to flip pancakes, was not paying attention and so answered, “Yeah, I just pulled it out of our clothes pile.” Again, it did not register with him what he said until it was out and hanging in the air around them. 

Yet again, the same, sleepy, gravel voice saved him, “Jack and I keep our dirty clothes together.  One less bag to carry around.” 

Jack’s shoulders slumped in relief and the tension in the air evaporated.  He wanted to kick himself.  Why was he always the one to fuck things up?  He was just grateful that Mark was a genius even when he was half-asleep. 

They were finally outed a month later, when, for the first time ever, their families came together to have a snowy Christmas in Ireland together. 

Everyone was situated around the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and just socializing when Jack’s oldest brother bounded over to where the two were seated on the couch and dangled a mistletoe over their heads. 

Jack laughed and went to make a ‘grossed-out’ face at Mark, but when he looked over at him, Mark was staring at him with so much love that it would have knocked Jack off his feet if he were standing.  

Jack chuckled nervously, tilting his head.  He opened his mouth to ask a question when Mark’s hands shot forward, tangling themselves in Jack’s hair and jerking him forward,slamming their lips together in a passionate dance that was shockingly similar to their first kiss. 

Jack was paralyzed for a moment, but then melted into Mark, letting him show as much love as he wanted. 

When they pulled away from each other, they were both scarlet and there was complete silence in the room.  Jack closed his eyes and hid his face in Mark’s shoulder, fearing the worst. 

Eventually, Mark’s brother stood and pointed to Jack’s oldest brother who was still holding the mistletoe, “Dude.  I fucking _told_ you.  Cough up the thirty bucks.” 

What? 

Mark’s mother smiles and raises her hand, “Collect and pay your bets here so I know they’re fair!” 

_What?_

The couple blinked owlishly at everyone while some grumbled and others danced a bit, all pulling out their wallets and exchanging money. 

“You _knew_?” Mark asked.

“Oh, of course, honey. It was fairly obvious.  You could only see it if you had eyes.  A few people had bets going on as to if you would tell us this year or if someone would catch you two in your bedroom.  No big deal.” She turned away to begin to count her money. 

“Dammit, guys” Jack’s youngest sister complained, “You couldn’t keep it in your pants for a little bit longer?” 

Mark pulled Jack even closer to himself, “I couldn’t wait one more second to tell the world how in love I am.” 

A groan came from Jack’s oldest brother, “Are we going to have to listen to this all the time now?” 

Jack grinned and wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck, kissing his cheek, “Absolutely.”   


End file.
